A Night of Lust
by xYukirei
Summary: Hisagi meets a girl at a bar. It seems like she knows him, but he doesn't remember about meeting such a cute girl. Something will eventually happen between them... Bleach - Shuuhei Hisagi x OC  WARNING : ***LEMON***  simple : don't like, don't read x3


Shuuhei walked through the bar, a mug of beer in his left hand. He looked around, trying to find Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Iba. They all came here two hours ago, trying to have as much fun as they could, but until a dozen of minutes ago, they have gotten separated. He walked around, looking at all the tables around, searching for a familiar face. As he spotted a table that stood in the middle of the bar, he noticed a lonely girl sitting alone, her form slumped, finishing a bottle of beer in a matter seconds and then quickly re-ordering a dozen as she was done with it.

The lieutenant of the 9th division looked at the girl in front of him. Even though she looked like a drunken cat, she looked serene and beautiful. He took in every details of her beautiful look.

Her red hair hung in a ponytail lazily, with her long black lashes blinking with her eyes. Going down the right side of her neck was a black tribal dragon tattoo. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with a black and red mini skirt that was resting over her crossed upper legs. Her left arm was swinging off the seat, her silver bracelets clinging together. Her right hand was continuously holding a bottle of beer that would always be finished in less than five minutes.

Shuuhei stood there, his whole mind and heart stolen by her charm. Suddenly, a ringing sound quickly made its way into his ears, making him jump from the shock. He quickly took out the cell phone from his pocket and looked at it.

Matsumoto.

He flipped open his phone, putting the speaker beside his ear.

"Hey. Where are you guys?" he said.

" . . . " he couldn't hear what she said.

"I can't hear you.." he said.

"I said-"

*beep*beep*

Shuuhei pulled away the phone and looked at it, the screen was pitch black. No battery. He frowned.

_Damn it…_ he thought, putting it away. He walked towards the bartender and left his mug of beer on the table, planning to leave.

"L-lemme go…!" a ringing voice said. Shuuhei turned around, seeing the same girl as before. A drunk man was trying to cuddle with her as she was trying to push him away.

"Why don't you come to my house tonight…?" *hiccup*he tried kissing her as Shuuhei walked towards them.

"L-leave me alone!" he was starting to rub her leg as she tried to push him away harder. Suddenly, his hand was taken away and was held tightly.

"Didn't you hear her? She said leave her alone!" he pulled him away from her and pushed him further, standing protectively in front of the girl.

"Who are you?" the man yelled, wanting to beat up Shuuhei. He lifted up his clenched hand, trying to hit him in the face. With his reflexes, the lieutenant quickly took his fist into his firm hand, cracking a few of his bone. Seriously, he didn't look happy at all.

"Leave! Immediately!" scared, the man ran away quickly.

"Are you o-" Shuuhei turned around, noticing that the girl was looking at him, eyes wide, but unfocused as well. She stood up, trying to walk towards him, her right hand outstretched towards him.

"S-Shuu-" drunken, she tripped over her own feet, falling on Shuuhei. He quickly caught her, still wondering what she was going to say.

"Hey! Be careful!" he helped her up, putting her right arm around his shoulder and helping her stand with his left arm around her waist. "Where do you live? I'll bring you home…" her head was hanging low, probably fallen asleep. But after a few minutes…

"I… I…" her voice was shaky, as if she was trying to hold back something. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much…" she said, her head falling back down.

"W-what…?" he looked at her, lost. _I shouldn't hold a conversation with her too long… She's probably drunk... I should bring her home before anything happens…_ He started walking towards the exit after leaving some money on the table. As he stepped out of the bar, a thought came into his mind…

_Wait… she'd hadn't told me where she lived…_ He looked at her slumped form. "Where do you live?" he said. No reply. "Hey!" he tried yelling beside her ear, but no response. He looked around, there was no houses at all. The first thing that came into view was a pink flashing hotel sign, and then another hotel sign. Shuuhei frowned and looked at the girl beside him, biting his lips.

_I guess I have no choice…_ he said, trying to walk towards the hotel, but her feet were plastered on the ground. _God…_ he frowned, thinking about what to do to make her move. Then a light lit in his mind. He picked her up with his other arm, making her legs dangle in the air. He made his way towards the hotel.

Shuuhei Hisagi paid the receptionist and took the key, walking towards the room that was on the top floor. As he reached the 601 room, he let her feet on the ground once again and pushed the key into the keyhole, unlocking the door. As he heard the lock click, he opened the door, taking back the key and picked her up once again, bridal style. When he passed the door frame, he kicked close the door and scanned the room for the bed.

With the first look, he found the king sized bed. On the second look, he found the washroom. As he was about flick open the light, he felt something tug at his shirt. Shuuhei looked down at the girl and saw her beautiful eyes looking back at him. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I missed you…" she repeated once again. Her voice sounded more calm and more like beautiful singing bird.

"H-Hey, I-I think-" he was about to explain that she got the wrong person, but something made him freeze. He felt chills going up his spine as she slowly blew air into his ear. "Hum… Hum… I think I'm going to leave…" he said, releasing her and trying to reach for the doorknob, but she tried to pull him back with her fingers circling around his wrist.

"Please… Don't leave…" her voice was shaky, he could tell she was crying. She pulled him towards her with all her strength and wrapped her arms around his neck, quickly kissing him on his lips. He tried to push her away, but she only locked her arms around him harder. Shuuhei did his best to not kiss her back, yet it was very hard for him to resist to her beautiful charm. She finally pulled way.

"W-why? Why won't you kiss me back?" Am I… not worth your love…?" she said. "Shuuhei…" it was as if a shock electrocuted his body. Shuuhei stood paralyzed on his feet, his mind filled up with questions. "From the first day we met… until now… y-you're the only one I had feelings for…"

_Who is she? How does she know me…? Where did I meet her? How did I meet her? When…?_

"D-Did you… already forget about me…?" she said, on the verge of crying. "I'm… Kisa…"

"_Hey cutie! Want to spend the night with me? It's much more better than spending it alone!" a blond guy said, blocking the way of the red haired girl. She was walking in a zigzag pattern, probably drunk._

"_Who are you?" she said as she laid on the wall beside her for support, her eyes half opened. The boy smirked devilishly._

"_I'm your man…" he said, trying to kiss her on her neck._

"_Go away!" she pushed him away and kept walking, until she bumped onto _Shuuhei_. "Look where you're-" As she looked up, she saw a handsome boy standing in front of her, he was frowning. She smiled. "Hey handsome… are you going anywhere…?" she said, wrapping her arms around him lazily._

"_Hey! Let go of me! What are you doing?" she kissed him, shutting him up._

"_Wanna come to me house?"_

"Ki… sa…?" he muttered, only to be attacked by another kiss, a more intense one.

This time, he felt it. He recognized it, the way she kissed him, the way she smelt, the way she tasted. He recognized them all. His hand slowly snaked around her waist, tightening the gap in between them with his strong arms. He kissed her back, licking her bottom lip and pouring all his feelings into the kiss.

Their tongue met for a rather ferocious fight of dominance. It made their body chill with excitement as they deepened their kiss every second.

He slid his right hand under her white shirt, touching the smooth skin of her waist. The cool touch of his hand made her gasp into the kiss, allowing him to dominate the kiss. His touch always made her shiver, even now. His touch slowly made its way to her abdomen, brushing over her strapless bra, once again, she gasped. He frowned at the annoying piece of clothing in his way. He made his way back to her back and unclasped it quickly, letting it fall on the ground. He liked the sound of it. It was very satisfying. One step was done. His hand, once again, brushed pass her rib cage and landed on her breast, his index finger placed over her nipple.

Shuuhei massaged it slowly, making the girl unwillingly break the kiss. Her breathing was getting uneven. This gave Shuuhei the opportunity to quickly undress her of her shirt.

Seeing that she was half naked, Kisa decided to help him take off his shirt as well, not wanting to be the only one to be half nude. As the annoying piece of clothing was taken off, she placed her cold hands on Shuuhei's muscular chest, looking at him straight into the eyes. Even if it was dark and nothing could be seen, she could distinguish the white part of his two orbs. Wish his strong arm, the shinigami pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Did you miss me…?" she said, her eyes closed, listening to his heartbeat. None of them moved for a minute or two, leaving him the time to think about what to say.

"Kisa… Up until now, I couldn't forget how it felt to be with you, to feel your touch… But… I couldn't place together how you looked…" he said silently, his heart slowly raising its heartbeat. She didn't flinch at all, which was unexpected for Shuuhei. He expected her to react more strongly, or maybe even go crazy about it. But she did not.

Kisa reached up with her feet, almost touching the death god's lips with hers, her arms surrounding his neck once again.

"Then… Remember this feeling… remember my touch… please…" with that, she kissed him one more time. Her kiss was more passionate, sweet, it was like she poured the love she had for him during those years all into that kiss.

The grip they had around each other tightened, reinforcing the space between them. Shuuhei took small steps ahead, making her take steps backwards, heading towards the bed that he had seen earlier.

Kisa, unknown about where she was taken to, tripped backwards as her leg hit the side of the bed, making both of them fall onto it. Yet, nothing was enough to break their passionate kiss.

Shuuhei hovered over the girl, never breaking apart, his knees on the bedside. After a short while, he decided to go back on what he was doing earlier. He shifted his hand to her chest and started massaging it softly, rubbing her nipple at the same occasion. Once again, Kisa's breath was getting heavier and heavier. As she broke the kiss, the shinigami lowered himself down to her chest level, taking her other nipple between his lips. At first, he started licking it playfully, but as time went on, he became more and more savage as he started to suck and squeeze her breast.

As he was done, he trailed kisses back up to Kisa's lips, kissing her where her tribal dragon tattoo was, pulling her back into the passionate kiss with his arm and rubbing her inner thighs with his other hand. Just as he touched her panties, he could feel the warmth and the wetness from it, smirking into the kiss.

"What are you laughing at…?" Kisa asked, breaking the kiss. Unknown to her, he smirked once again.

"You know that you're really wet, huh…?" he said, his tone turning playfully dirty. As expected, her cheeks heated up and turned bright red for some reason. "Don't be shy, that's how we somehow met… no?" he said, feeling the heat from her cheeks. Kisa bit her lips.

"I-I was drunk back then…" she half-lied. Shuuhei held back a laugh.

"Whatever you say…" taken off-guard, Kisa gasped at the cold hand that cupped the opening of her sex organ.

The lieutenant of the 9th division quickly pecked her on the lips as he started to give her a dirty massage on her lower body. With his index finger, he started rubbing her clitoris, sending her shock of pleasures. Kisa bit her lips. She didn't want to moan.

Suddenly, Kisa felt something penetrate into her. She gasped, well, half moaned, from the shock. The shinigami was pushing in and pulling out his index finger of her, feeling her for the second time of his life. He repeated the same action a few times and stuck in another one.

After that he felt that she was ready, he pulled the digits out and kissed her once again, rubbing her clit with his finger once again, playing around with her. He knew that she wanted him badly, she was digging her short nails into his neck, yet he wanted her to do the next move. And she did.

Kisa tugged at his pants, telling him that she wanted them off. He listened and did as she wanted to, removing her mini skirt and panties on the way. Knowing that he was at the side of the bed, Shuuhei half picked her up and pulled her up to the bed, so she would be in a more comfortable position. She spread her legs apart, and he laid himself over her.

Shuuhei pulled her into a kiss and took her hand in his, position himself at her entrance. Kisa could feel it, she could feel the tip of his manhood at her opening. She broke the kiss and placed her forehead on his shoulder, her arms around him.

Then he pushed it in.

Kisa bit her lips, tightened her headlock and dug her nails into his back. Droplets of tears spat out of the corner of her eyes. Shuuhei stopped and gave her a short minute of recovery, letting her breath calm down. As he felt her grip loosen, he pulled out and pushed it back in slowly. After a few times, as Kisa was getting accustomed to it, the pain turning into pleasure, her hip movement in synchronism with his. The moans weren't a taboo anymore, they moaned on every thrust and push.

Kisa locked her legs together around his lower back, pulling them both closer together and allowing him to explore the deepest part of her vagina. She could feel his manhood moving back and forth inside her small body, sending her pleasure all over the body, the same way he felt her walls contract around his manhood.

"O-Oh… S-Shuu… hei…" she moaned in between thrusts. "P-Please… H-Harder…" she plead. Instead of doing as she wished, Shuuhei carefully sat up, not breaking their link, and leaving her on the bed. He picked one of her legs up and placed it over his shoulder, leaving the other on the bed. As he thrust into her for the first time in that position, Kisa moaned his name out loudly, her grip on the sheets tightening. He continued for a few times, her moans getting louder every time.

With a swift movement, Shuuhei went back into his previous position and quickened his pace by the second, feeling that he was going to explode.

"S-Shuuhei!"

"Kisa!" they both yelled in unison as he released his seeds into Kisa.

He laid over her, both of them breathing hard and sweating. He pecked Kisa on the forehead and turned around, beside her. Kisa cuddled herself close to him.

"I'll never forget…" she whispered.

"Me neither…"

3 years later

Shuuhei was walking down the halls of the Shinigami Academy. He had to do an errand for Captain Tousen. They say that a prodigy kid appeared at the Shinigami Academy, so he had to go collect information about him. So he walked down the halls, looking for that kid. As he turned a corner, Shuuhei bumped into a small body. With his quick reflex, he caught the young shinigami by the hand and took a look at her…

Red hair. Black eyes. Black dragon tattoo.

The girl blinked as she saw Shuuhei.

"Shuuhei?"

He involuntarily pulled out a small smile at her voice. She did the same as she saw the smile lingering on his expression.


End file.
